Vandrag Empire
The People's Empire of the Vandrag The '''People's Empire of the Vandrags, or simply the Vandrag Empire, Vandragia, '''or '''VE, is a tier-1 empire with claimed systems in the Anika Cluster, Hyrene Corridor, Tawabata Expanse, Kaldu Sector, and Madaraffle Strip. The VE is neighbored to the galactic east by Arion, the galactic west by the Ingankalam Empire, the galactic south by the Holy Nocturean Empire, and the galactic south by the Hyrene Pact and the United Kingdom of Kasterborous. Controlling 29 systems, Vandragia is one of the largest known empires in the Ananas Galaxy. The People's Empire of the Vandrags is a neo-communist empire with heavy focus on technological innovation and exploitation as well as exploration of the Ananas Galaxy. The empire is headed by three head complements: The People's Praestabilis, the People's Prudentia, and the People's Lucrum. Despite having three equivalent heads, the government is ambiguously defined, having been said to be involving of the entire Vandragian population in a collective party union, called the Neo-Welfare Party. The VE has a population of over 250 trillion members, all of which are equally educated and capable of performing standard wartime and peacetime functions. The empire is mainly composed of Vyndirs, natives to Xroth, at an estimated 99.9%, and is one of the galaxy's least specially diverse and multicultural empires, the product of low immigrant tolerance and strict border control. An isolated but sustained colony of human refugees is located within the homeworld dyson sphere and are not included in the census. History The Vandrag Principle and Palatial States The first mentioning of a society much like the Vandrag State/Empire was written c. 13,000 years ago, by a philosopher known as Hyghfer Vandrag Mynmus, asserting that the purpose of government is to unify and advance and that separate governments must resume indifference to fulfill this supposed goal. Though the Vandrag Principle was popular among the Palatial States (5,600 years ago), they were remained separate and hostile, having very few accounts at attempts of unification. In fact, the Vandrag Principle was used to justify war of one state against another. to be cont Pre-Interstellar History After the Great Purge, three states remained, The Xroth Dynasty, The United Vandragian States, and the Fryxiv Federation, all of which conquered the remnants of their companion states to form expansive empires, the strongest being the Xroth Dynasty. In order to avoid future conflicts, the United Vandragian States offered the Xroth Dynasty to merge nations, hoping that they would encourage the Fryxiv Federation to commit to the union as well. to be cont The Vandrag State After the popularization of interstellar travel, the Vandrag State underwent an extensive economic reformation to better encourage competition and innovation within the various technology industries, establishing the first mega-corporations and their involvement within the Vandragian Government. The State later realized the mega-corporations as vassals, who would go on to claim systems of their own. At its peak, the Vandrag State claimed 30 systems. Centuries after the founding of the first mega-corporations, the Vandragians believed themselves to be ready for the galactic frontier and officially advanced themselves tier-1; in the same Sol year, the Vandrag State formed unlikely alliances with Khaldyr Network (temporarily) and Eldari. This relationship deteriorated quickly with the Khaldyr Net as the Vandrag State believed them to be aggressive and threatening. The Khaldyr Coalition The Vandrag State, in an attempt to contain the Khaldyr Network, formed a coalition, notable members including L'tuk Expanse, Holy Nocturean Empire, and Sobornost, though the coalition did not actively take part in the containment and deconstruction of the Khaldyr until an event known as Amity Day. Some members, however, did coordinate to dismantle the Khaldyr, including virus programs such as Demerceclus (?) and active conflicts such as the First and Second Khaldyr-Eldari war, the latter being the first known record of Vandrag casualties in centuries. The dedication to the wars was seen as an act of disloyalty to the people, as the State has vowed to only prioritize technological advancement over other matters, regardless of importance. The Great Revolution The events of the Second Khaldyr-Eldari War, the power of the mega-corporations within the government , and the over-expansion of the demesne, quickly brought imbalance to the State. A swift, but relatively conflicted, revolution consumed the entirety of the State; the Vandragian government, in their attempts to resolve the situation, disbanded the mega-corporations, perceiving them not as vassals or spheres of influences of the mother state. The Reconstruction and the Imperial Reformation The Great Revolution deprived the Vandragian government of its power and the release of corporate substates dramatically decreased the industrial and military power of main-space Vandragia. The State fell into a phase of conflict and instability, though this was not made public by the populace, mainly due to strict border control and want of avoiding publicity regarding the weakness of the State. Within the decade of civil instability, a mysterious virus emerged and began to quickly spread throughout the state, the Y4N-G1R1 virus, which was dealt with little to no impact. By the middle of the 2710s, a new government was drafted, headed by the Neo-Welfare Party, though its definition is quite ambiguous. The new government worked quickly to restore the State to its former power. The efficiency of The People, the new government, was unforeseen. Within five months, the infrastructure of the State was rebuilt, and corporate substates of the former State were soon absorbed by the early 2720. The Battle of the Milky Way in the Sneople War between two teir-0 civilizations, Sneople Empire and the Hyrene Pact, abruptly halted the Reconstruction. Plans were later set for bigger ambitions after the evacuation of the Milky Way Galaxy and a relocation within another region of space. The evacuation of the Milky Way Galaxy forced the newly formed and powerful State to limit and conserve itself once again. The promise of a new region of space to conquer and roster of untouched systems heightened Vandragian ambition for empire. This led to a state of rapid growth and colonization, learning from their Khaldyr counterparts, and soon the Vandrag State evolved into the Vandrag Empire. It must be noted that a considerable portion of the population already considered the state to be of imperial substance, and thus the State may be referred to as an Empire before its universal acceptance. With the increased industrial capacity and military capabilities, as well as legislative efficiency, the Empire has turned its eyes to its neighbors. The Great Expansion The period noted as the Great Expansion first began a few years after the end of the Empire's infrastructural growth, the galactic year 2745, with the request that its neighbor, Arion, be occupied by Imperial forces. The nation was promised it would remain autonomous after the Empire had performed changes in its societal structure. Immediately after the proposition, a significant portion of Arion split into the Arionnese Liberation Army. Politics Neo-Welfare Party The Neo-Welfare Party is a party union supposedly consisting of the entire Vandragian population, effectively forming a one-party system. The party collectively holds the most power in the empire but strictly obeys the will of the heads, rarely overriding their power. The Great Heads The Tribus Magna, or the Great Heads, an ultimate house for the government, is a collection of three influential positions: The People's Praestabilis, the People's Prudentia, and the People's Lucrum. Though these positions are held by people, they are effectively treated as substate entities. Despite holding no immediate power, their influence extends greatly over to the Neo-Welfare Party and are rarely ever popularly questioned. The People's Voice Though the Neo-Welfare Party supposedly consisted the entire Vandragian population, the 'voice' of the party is managed by relatively few. They are collectively known as the Populi Vocum, or the People's Voice, and effectively act as representatives of de facto defined states or regions of the empire. Being a part of the Neo-Welfare Party, they can be discerned as an administrative division. Foreign Relations The Vandragian government follows an aggressive foreign policy meant to subdue and overrule any nations deemed weaker. However, within the details of their plan, the newly subdued state will maintain autonomy once the Empire has finished integrating the population to suit their needs. Required changes to the newly subdued state include improved infrastructure, industrial capacity, and military capabilities. Advanced technologies may be granted under complete discretion, acknowledging that any technologies advanced enough may prove to be more detrimental than they are helpful. This new policy has been enacted on Arion. Aside from their foreign policy, they've also harbored a small colony of human refugees within their homeworld dyson sphere. Military During their replication, Vandragians are neurologically programmed with the most advanced of combat tactics and their intelligence is wholly upgraded with their conscientious companionship with fully sentient AIs. Their heavily modified physiology allows them to utilize quantum entanglement to simultaneously manipulate the properties of matter and energy around them. As such, the entirety of the Vandragian population is capable of performing basic wartime functions and can be employed as a common ground force. To avoid Vandrag casualties, the Neo-Welfare Party has motioned to use fully sentient AIs in place of themselves as soldiers. Currently, the Vandragian military force is completely composed of self-sustaining and sentient AIs. They're currently having a campaign on the ALA. Economy Domestic Sector The Vandragian Empire maintains a post-scarcity economy, in which most goods can be produced in great abundance with minimal labor needed, so that they become available to all very essentially freely. Foreign Interaction Though the Empire maintains a post-scarcity economy, meaning that the government should serve little to no interest in trade with foreign political entities, it must also be noted that opening trade can help establish relations, allow for the gradual transfer of technology between states, and allow for betterment of neighboring societies. Science and Technology Vandragia maintains heavy emphasis on technological advancement. Technological capabilities include the ability to manipulate gravitational, electromagnetic, and nuclear forces, create completely sentient artificial intelligence, fabricate super-dense materials, create and evolve life, and create entire worlds. Infrastructure Telecommunications Transportation Demographics Special Groups Languages Vandragia's official language Vyndruug. No other races or political entities speak this language. All members of Vandragia, excluding human refugees and vassals/protectorates/colonies/etc. can speak this language. A small portion of languages spoken within the empire include human languages (English, French, etc.) as well as Nocturnian. Few Vandragians have learned these langauge for the sole purpose of interaction with other species that reside beyond and within Vandragia. Spheroidization The creation of beings are performed at name(s). The process underwent by newly created beings is called spheroidization. At birth, the conscience of a newly created being is transferred to a Matrioshka Brain, where the being serves through an intellectually intensive educational program. A day after the process begins, the conscience of the being is transferred back to a heavily modified edition of its former self. The new body posses capabilities of hyper-intelligence, manipulation of gravitational, electromagnetic, and nuclear forces through controlled quantum entanglement, and the ability to propagate and advance the evolution of life. Approximately 99.9% of the Vandrag population has participated in spheroidization.Category:SAP2 Category:WIP Category:Empire Category:Vandrag State